


You Are The Hedgehog to My Otter

by KuroBakura



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anger, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fic, Slash, Stuffed Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 14:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5747878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John left a month ago after Sherlock and him got in to a huge fight and Sherlock has been nothing be a mess. One day, he gets a note and a gift from John telling him to meet him at their usual eating place that night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are The Hedgehog to My Otter

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not flame or bash.
> 
> Thanks!

**_Prompt:_**  

 

Sherlock sat at the kitchen table, feeling like shit. John and him had a fight to the point where John decided that he needed to leave for a bit. ….That was about a month ago and he has not returned since then except to grab some clothes and things. Sherlock has not been himself since John left. He has not even helped solve a crime because every time he tried, it would break down crying or just lose it in fornt of every one. Sherlock took a breath and put his hand around his mug that he was drinking out of.

“I am such a fucking idiot! Not only I am lossing my mind but...I lost the man I love and it really hurts. ...I want John back so badly. I will do any thing to get him back and I promise that I will be a better person and lover.” Sherlock said. The incident replayed in his head like a broken record. Sherlock remember how badly he hurt John that day. How much he regretted as soon as he said what he said. When John told him that he needed to leave and grabbed his jacket before running out the flat with tears in his eyes. Sherlock could not bear the pain that he caused them both. It was killing him inside and Sherlock started to feel a rush of a few different emotions at once. He got enraged at all of thoughts and thew his cup on to the ground, wanting to scream at the top of his lungs.

“Screw this! ...I am going to go for a walk.” Sherlock said, getting up from the table and grabbed his scarf off of the coat rack that him and John bought recently. As he opened the door, he heard footsteps coming towards his way.

“I really do not want to talk to Mrs. Hudson right now.” Sherlock thought to himself. As he stepped out, he saw a shadow walking up the steps and his heart began to beat fast. He knows this shadow, he LOVES this shadow.

“Is it who I think it is?!” Sherlock thought to himself. As soon as the shadow turned in to an actual person, Sherlock smiled. It was who he thought it was and Sherlock felt happy but feeling like John is still upset with him, he darted back in to the flat and when through the other door to go for his walk. Sherlock knew it was a dick move not to talk to John but he did not want to make a part two of their fight, even though, he would not but he did not want to take that chance.

An hour later, Sherlock came back to the flat but went through the front this time. As he got to the second step, he noticed a note taped the door. He quickly rushed up the steps and stopped in front of the door. Sherlock plucked the note from the door and opened it up.

It read:  
_Sherlock,_

_Meet me at "our" restaurant around 6 o'clock tonight. I will be waiting at our table. I need to talk to you._

There was no signature but he knew it was John's handwriting. He felt both giddy with excitement and scared at the same time. Sherlock looked at his watch. It only was a quarter past 4 . Sherlock walked in to his flat and there was a box, sitting on the couch. He walked over to it and there was a card on it. It was from John. He opened the box inside of it was a stuffed otter. Sherlock knew what this meant to John and sat on the ground, holding the stuffed toy close to him and teared up. John called Sherlock his “otter” or “bumblebee” when it came to pet names. Sherlock gave John a stuffed hedgehog a couple of months, which is his pet name for John.

“Oh, John!” Sherlock said to himself, sniffling and as tears streamed down his cheeks. After a couple of minutes, he got up and went in to the bed room and sat the stuffed animal on the bed.

“I know it is early but I got to do a few things to do before I go see him. I need to make sure I do not fuck up again or I could loose him for good...and I do not want that to happen. God, it hurts just thinking about that.” Sherlock said. Sherlock then went in to the bathroom and spent the next hour getting ready to go see John. He also made a quick stop back to the flat to grab something and then headed over to the restaurant.

When he finally got to the restaurant, he saw John through the front, glass window. His heart began to pound inside his chest. Sherlock took a deep breath and opened the door. John looked up and saw Sherlock walking in. To be honest, John felt happy to see him. He himself has been a wreck as well.

“Sherlock.” John said. Sherlock turned around and a smile appeared across his face.

“John.” Sherlock said back. He walked over to John and sat down at the table. Sherlock had a bad feeling suddenly wash over him like a wave in the ocean, trying to drown him.

“Sherlock, I just wanted to let you know that I have been thinking things over and...Sherlock?” John was interrupted by hearing a sniffle. He looked up and saw Sherlock, with his elbows on the table, holding up his head by his hands over his mouth, starting to cry.

“John, I am so sorry for what happened. I did not mean to hurt you and I promise will become a better person and boyfriend for you. Seeing you hurt like that made me realize that I need to stop acting snobby at time and like I am better than every one. I love so much, John and when you left...I felt like my world was just torn apart from me. I am not going to let that happen again. I promise. Please come back, my love. I can not be without you and I am such a complete mess right now when you are there with me.” Sherlock told him, shaking. John scooted over to him and held him in his arms.

“Sherlock, I am not mad any more about that or at you. Yes, it did hurt. It hurt terribly but I got over it. And it seems you have realized what you did and after seeing this....I want to come home and still be your lover, Sherlock. Just because I left for a while does not mean that I stopped loving you. I just needed time to cool down and think things over, that all. You know, clear my head a bit. As well as getting out of the situation before it got worst. I am sorry that it hurt but I had no other choice, Sherlock.” John said.

“John, you do not have to apologize. I should be begging on my hands and knees after what I did to you! The whole thing was my fault.” Sherlock told John.

“Sherlock, we both said things that we should not have said. Some of it really hurt but we both said horrible shit to each other. It happens. Our relationship may not be perfect but actually...I do not want it any other way. I love you and I hope we move past what happened and just go back to being boyfriends and living together. Sound good to you?” John asked. Sherlock looked up, smiling.

“I would love that and I love _you_ , John.” Sherlock said. John smiled.

“I love you, too, Sherlock.” John said. John tried to kiss Sherlock but something was blocking him from getting closer.

“What the?” John said, as he leaned, looking at Sherlock, puzzled. Sherlock then remembered he brought something with him.

“Oh! I brought something with me.” Sherlock said, getting the thing out from inside his coat. He took out the stuffed otter John just got him and put it on the table.

“So, you did get the gift after all.” John said, smiling.

“Yes, I did. Oh, there is something else missing. Let me get it.” Sherlock said, grabbing a tiny strip of dark blue cloth from his coat. John burst out laughing because Sherlock added a tiny scarf around the stuffed otter's neck.

“Sherlock, you are too precious for this world, I swear to God. That's adorable.” John said. Sherlock leaned over and kissed the top of John's head.

“I could say the same about you, my dear Hedgehog.” Sherlock said. Suddenly, John reached in this jacket pocket and took out the stuffed Hedgehog.

“You actually brought that with you.” Sherlock said, smiling.

“I never leave with out.” John replied, placing it next to the otter. Sherlock noticed something about the John's hedgehog.

“...It's wearing a sweater, John.” Sherlock said.

“Yeah, it is, isn't it?” John replied. Sherlock smirked with delight.

“...I love you.” Sherlock said, holding his otter as John was still holding his Hedgehog. John leaned closer and looked Sherlock in his face.

“I love you, too, Bumblebee.” John said. Sherlock leaned his leaned closer and kissed John. As they kissed, they did not realize that they made their stuffed animals kiss as well but they were too busy still kissing to notice this.

At that moment in time, Sherlock was so happy to have his lover back and like he said, he is going to try his best to be a better person from now on. For himself, for every one..for his lover...his hedgehog,...John Watson.

 

 

_**The End** _

 

 


End file.
